Shards of an Old Life
by uniquechic
Summary: A girl from Kagome's time falls through the well and into Feudal Japan. She and Inuyasha have more in common than they thought. Will Joanne be a living nightmare, or the savior they need?
1. Default Chapter

Shards of an Old Life

If you were to look on Blossom Road on April 17, 2004 at 10:43, a young girl in her mid teens could be seen scampering from under trees, rooftops, and anything to shield her from the strong wind and intense rain. Her efforts were clearly futile as she was already soaked beyond belief. And no-one noticed that girl on that night.

Well it's not like anyone noticed her before, so why should this day be any different? Little did she know this was the hour that would change her entire perspective on life.

'_Great! Just great! Not only I am completely sopping wet, but I am now going to be late for curfew.'_ I thought kinda pissed off to myselfOh well, Mrs. Johnson always lets me in.

Suddenly an eardrum piercing clap of thunder erupted through the sky as a bolt of golden lighting shot down the tree less than ten feet away from where I was standing. I could feel my pupils extend to the very sides of my face. My face dropped down to my knees. Hearing a massive crack, I started to back away.

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed prior to running in a safe area before the gigantic oak crashed into the ground were I once was. I let out a sigh; already feeling exhausted and worn out.

For the next few minutes I walked around aimlessly. I stopped only when I knew I had gotten myself perfectly lost with no hope of finding my run-down pile of crap apartment. My teeth were chattering so loudly I though I was going to go deaf. Every inch of my t-shirt and jeans were drenched with water from Alaska.

'_That cold front wasn't supposed to come until next week!'_ I thought as I groaned bitterly to no one. _'If I don't find shelter soon I'm going to get hyperthermia!_' I spotted a little wooden hut. No lights were on in any direction I looked. _'Might as well try.'_

I stepped inside groping the air for a light switch. My eyes had yet to adjust so, of course, I fell down the four or five steps and hit my back on the wooden railing. Not my idea of _fun._ I got up slowly and backed up. But of course trouble comes in pairs. I got up with my back facing some sort of railing, to prevent falls. Falls, not awkward unintentional backfilps.

An eerie blue light surrounded me for a few seconds, but I had landed facedown so I was also seeing stars. Neither of them may have even happened. I don't know.

"OOOOOWWWWWCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!"I shoved myself off the ground and flopped my head back. To my amazement, no storm could be heard. I struggled to climb over the well ledge. I expected to find myself staring at the dark wood. Much to my dismay, I was met by a pair of yellow eyes.

"Who are you?"

Please R&R. tell me what you think. =]


	2. Stranger in Red

I forgot to mention, I don't own Inyasha. ï

Oh by the way, this is my first fan fic, so reviews are appreciated. [Even if it is a flamer] Enjoy :]

"Who are you?" a very gruff, agitated voice asked.

"I could ask you the very same question." I took a moment to get a good look at the annoyed guy in front of me.

Golden eyes, fair skin, long, pearly white hair. He towered at least three or four inches higher than me, an easy thing to accomplish with me being only 5' 0" (did I mix those up?); he wore the coolest shirt and pants ever. Both were a dark blood red that clung to him very loosely with loads of extra cloth, making the arms of his shirt and the legs for his pants exceptionally broad._ 'I gotta get me some of those!' _I thought smiling inwardly. His feet were bare and lightly coated with dust.

I brought my green eyes back to his face. On closer inspection, I noticed his hair wasn't white as I originally thought. It seemed to be silver. I subconsciously took a few steps towards him, which definitely caught him off guard. Gently, I took hold of one of his locks and pulled it to my face.

"Awesome color! What dye do you use?!" The look that crossed his face was a mix of utter confusion and absolute bewilderment. One of his eyebrows shot up twenty feet, while the other eye squinted. The very tip of his nose scrunched up, as his mouth was pulled to the side of his face, like there was an imaginary fishing hook caught on the corner of his lip. It was a tad bit obvious this stranger in front of me had no clue as to the meaning of what I said.

All of the sudden a flying creature-thing came into the clearing where the stranger and I were standing. As the thing got closer I observed it was on fire! And, stranger yet, three people were riding on this flying, flaming beast. The people on that... animal didn't see or maybe didn't care.

"GET DOWN!!!" I bellowed as I knocked, well, more of plowed the silver haired guy to the ground.


	3. Kinapped

I don't own him... don't ask!

Thanks to:

Wolf of Fire- I'm making chappies longer.

Hishani- sorry. I haven't some all of the episodes. Let's say Joanne got help from a magical fairy. [It's the only way I can make it work.]

Draca8u- thanks for the support.

Chapter um... 3

**Kidnapped**

"GET DOWN!!!" I bellowed as I knocked, well, more of plowed the silver haired guy to the ground.

The creature thing landed a few feet in front of us, allowing the three people that were on its back to hop off. Two girls and a guy.

"Inuyasha! She's human. Don't tell me you need help taking a jewel shard from a human!" One of the girls yelled mocking. _'Jewel shard?' _I asked myself. _'And what kind of a name is Eniyasha?'_

"Shut it Sango! She's really creepy that's all." Inuyasha shouted back as he got back on his feet.

"Oh THANKS!" I replied to that ingrate; my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I save your life and you call me creepy. I'm feeling the love." =] I started to get on my feet.

"Save my life? What the hell are you talking about you stupid wench?!"

"Yes that thing could have eaten you!" the entire group looked at one another before turning their attention back on me. "And don't call me a wench!!!" [Ooooo! He got told. I was going to have Miroku say this, but it was just waaaaaaaaaay to out of character! :]

"Whatever! Just give us the jewel shard!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, taking a few steps closer.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" I bore holes into his face, hoping he'd back down. This would be the second thing I was wrong about. The first being the railing. [Meaning that she thought it was to keep people from falling down the well.] He kept my glare. Little did he know I don't back down. [...] That is until I'm knock unconscious. That would be the third mistake.

"Kagome. I'm going to have to do something you won't like."

And them that bastard hit me on the top of my head with his fist.

When I awoke the sky was dark. I let out a low groan. _'Where am I... and why does my head hurt?'_ I stood cautiously, feeling as though my spine would crack in half as if it was made of glass. Any wrong move and I would

POP!!! I swear I think my back echoed.

"Ouch"

break.

'_I think I hear voices.'_ Curiosity got the best of me. I walked towards the noise.

[This is where Naraku jumps out and kills her. Then he runs over to Kagome and asks her to marry him, she says yea and squeals. Inuyasha gets pissed; she sits him so hard he ends up in Canada. Heheheheheh SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!(Don't ask... it's safer for humanity to not know.) Just so you all know I'm completely insane :]

hahaha! you must wait until tomorrow! oh and don't ask about the last paragrah. please DON'T ASK! I wouldn't know how to explain. Joanne will get meet the gang tomorrow. read and review.


	4. the Campsite

Last time I checked, I didn't own him. Wait! Let me check again... no still don't.[Damn!]

Thanks to Sapphire Demon Chi

**Chapter 4**

**the campsite**

Curiosity got the best of me. I crept behind a tree trying to stay camouflaged. No one noticed me; they ate their dinner with quiet conversation. For that I was thankful. Maybe after my captors fell into a slumber I would have a chance to escape. Now all that was left was to wait. And not to be discovered, of course.

A fire was set among the middle of the group; letting me have enough light to study my attackers. Across from me sat a man wearing some type of robe; dark purple with the right corner black and long black sleeves on both sides. Wrapped around his right hand was a type of dark purple bandage, matching his robe. Strange enough, a strand of medium sized, light blue bead were covering his forearm. Resting against a rather large boulder on his left was a golden staff. The tip had a circle split down center with three gold rings on either side. He had short jet black pulled back into a ponytail. The fire hid his eye color. [Aren't his eyes dark blue?]

Both of the women I had seen earlier. The one closest to the guy in robe had long black hair and wore a green kimono. [I can't remember the color right of the top of my head. If this isn't right, please tell me.] At her left side, between her and the guy was what looked like a giant boomerang.

Next to her was the other girl. She too had long, dark black hair. She was wearing a very short green skirt, that probably only went to her mid thighs- at most. She had on white shirt with a red and green bow and collar on it. _'Please tell me that's not a school uniform!' _I thought to myself. [After all, most guys are hitting puberty in high school. Hello hormone frenzy!] Near her was some small pile of blankets. _'Well that would be all of them... except for the silver haired guy in red. And flying thing.'_ I let out a small shudder at this. I didn't want to encounter that again.

"Look who I found spying on you guys." Shouted a voice from behind me.

Needless to say I was scared shitless. The talking censed while all three of them turned to stare. Scampering around him I broke into a run. This was the only chance I had. I didn't want to get beaten up again; things always went from bad to worse in kidnapping story. I got a great start. But, it was a waste of energy. In two seconds the guy in red had caught up with me. I stopped dead in my tracks; in shock. Terrible waste of a precious time. He flung me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Fantastic. He was freakin' strong and super fast. I'm defiantly screwed.

He dashed us back into the campsite. When we arrived; he unceremoniously dropped me flat on my ass. Then he hopped up into a tree and sat in the branches, just glaring down at me. Great! Now I'm the prey. One false move and I would be that night's dinner. Perfect.

"Don't mind Inuyasha. He's a bit grumpy, but he's nice when you get to know him. I'm Kagome, and this is Sango and Miroku. I'll introduce you to Shippo and Kilala in the morning." The one in school uniform said with the most gigantic smile I've ever seen as she helped me up.

'_Geez! Talk about over enthusiastic! Well, better than being killed. Better by far."_

"Yeah... he just takes some getting used to. He'll grow on you eventually. Sorry about kidnapping you." Sango leaned in closer and whispered, "He's just really short tempered."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha snarled at Sango. She let out a nervous laugh.

"My deepest apology goes out to you lady -?"

"Joanne"

"Joanne, what a beautiful name for a beautiful face" He gently took my hand and kissed it. "I would like for you to bear my children."

**Bam!**

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch to take a look at the now unconscious man.

He shook his head as a slight grin tugged on his mouth. He looked back at me.

"You can really pack a punch you know. Miroku finally got what he deserved."

"Come on. We need to get to sleep. We need to start early. Tomorrow you can tell us about yourself." Sango said yawning.

Inuyasha hopped back into the tree and watched us get set up. Kagome placed a blanket over Miroku and slid a pillow under his head. I placed the pillow and blanket Kagome gave me over by myself, in the middle of the clearing, so that if I had the chance I could escape. Eventually I fell into a fitful slumber.

I'm not writing any more until I get 75 reviews! Yeah 75! Get busy. :]

-Jk. The next chappy will be up tomorrow. [But some more reviews would be awfully nice.]


	5. Escape Plan 2

Chapter 5

**Escape Plan #2**

I awoke well before the sun rose. Grumbling I jerked the blanket back over me.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Now is the time to run!'_

I flew to my feet at this thought. On tip-toes I crept towards the sleeping masses in front of me. All of them were out. A smirk pulled on my lips.

'_This is my chance. I can_ _run to the closest town and hide. Hooray freedom!_

Silently I slinked out of the campsite.

[In a treetop above]

I have always been the first to wake up. This was no exception. But then again, sleep wouldn't come to me. Big surprise. I've been up for hours. So technically, I wasn't the first to "wake". Although this time I have an excuse. I'm still not very comfortable with that new girl being around.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, she started to shift around in her sleep. She had been moving all night.

'_And I thought I had a hard time sleeping'_

No, something was different with her. I froze and watched. She walked over to Kagome and the rest of them. A very low growl started in the back of my throat. I don't trust her. But then she started to quietly run off.

'_I should have known!' _

__

_[back to Joanne]_

I had gotten so far.

'_I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it!' _I was smiling ear to ear.

Suddenly my feet were lifted off the ground. Then I was dropped on my ass. I looked up.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha said in a rather irritated tone of voice.

Silence.

"Well?!"

More silence. Gritting his teeth he yanked me up, turned his back slightly squatted. I just started.

"Are you getting on or not?"

"Um... Ok" I replied; my voice a little shaky.

"Hang on tight" he said as I did what he said. He rushed back to the campsite.

"You can get off now."

"I'm waiting for the earth to catch up with you. Wait for it... ok" He let out a small laugh.

"Inuyasha! There you are! We made ramen. Come eat" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Where were you, may I ask?" Miroku said with a cheeky smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you perv.! Joanne ran off again."

"It's ok Joanne. We aren't going to hurt you. Promise." Sango said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Except for Inuyasha." A small high pitched voice yelled.

"Why you little-"Inuyasha made a move at a tiny fox. _'fox? I'm loosing it!'_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. He turned to look at her.

"SIT!" all of the sudden, his necklace started to glow and he was plowed into the ground.

"See, none of us will hurt you. And if Inuyasha tries to do anything I can just sit him."

**Boom!**

Inuyasha was magically dug deeper. Kagome turned bright red.

"Sorry Inuyasha! I forgot!"

After a moment he pushed himself up and stomped over to the fire. He poured himself some ramen and ate, all the while glaring at Kagome.

Hehehe! Please review! :]


	6. Her story part 1

Hiya! Sorry I didn't update sooner. We moved my brother into college yesterday, I didn't do my homework and now I have and ass-load to do tonight! AAARRRRGGG!!! This may be short. SORRY!!!

Thanks to:

Sapphire Demon Chi and Gem Gamgee

I don't own any of the character... 'Cep for Joanne.

Chapter 6

**Her Story- Part 1**

About 20 minutes later-

"So Lady Joanne,-"Miroku started to ask.

"If you're asking me to bear your kids again; don't even bother." I said rather rudely.

He had a sly look on his face before Sango gave him a death glare. "No. I...uh was wondering... how did you get into our time?"

"Yeah... I sensed a shecon [yeah, I know it's spelled wrong. Can someone tell me the right way (hint) (hint)?] jewel shard earlier. Could that be how?" Kagome asked.

"I still don't know the damned jewel is that you're talking about!" I shouted very frustrated.

Inuyasha growled in anger as he walked over to me. "Kagome, where is it?!"

"What?" I yelped; very alarmed. I still don't really trust Inuyasha that much. The first time I met him I woke up unconscious. Then this morning he seemed... amused with my escape attempt. He's so confusing!

"In her back pocket."

"Allow me." Miroku said to the group, all super suave like. [Suave means smooth :]

"Don't you DARE you PERVERT!" I shouted as I punched him in the stomach.

"Next time" he whispered.

"When hell freezes over and purple unicorns fly out of my ass!"

The rat bastard, a.k.a Inuyasha, took this time to creep up behind me and as soon as I screamed those last words, I meet the dirt. Once again, this was not my idea of fun. He's defiantly from another culture. Maybe he's part ostrich. [When ostrich get scared they either dig their heads in the sand, (If I can't see you, you can't see me!), or lie down on the ground.]

I felt a hand on the back of my pants. So I started to roll around violently. Inuyasha ended up sitting on me. Oh what fun! The instant he hopped off I shoved myself off the ground to face him.

"That was such an invasion of my personal space!" I screeched as I kicked him in the shin. "Don't ever do that again or I rip you guts out and strangle you with them! Got it?!"

He glared at me while still rubbing his leg.

"And Miroku..." I asked in the sweetest voice I could

"Yes Lady Joanne?" He was saying in the most hopeful tone I've ever heard.

"Same goes for you and grabbing my ass!"

I marched off. I could hear feet scurrying to catch up to me.

"Joanne?"

It was Kagome.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping to meet her.

"Sorry about that. Inuyasha doesn't know when to quit. Miroku though... he didn't have an off button to begin with." I let out a small laugh. "Sorry, but we really need those shards to stop an evil demon."

"D-demon? There are no demons. They're just some stupid legend made up by old people. They tell them so often they start to believe there once were demons."

Kagome let out a long sigh.

'_Is this going to end up leaving me brainwashed in their sick little cult?' _I asked myself.

"This is in the feudal era. The legends are true. Demons roam around. Inuyasha's half demon; Kialala and Shippo are full demon."

"But that means I'm 500 years in the past." I bore into her eyes. No... she wasn't lying. I really wish she was.

R&R please :]


	7. Her story part 2

Hey I'm writing 2 chappies in one day. Enjoy.

I don't own Inuyasha. Just Joanne.

**Chapter 7**

**Her Story part 2**

At news of this... I kinda blacked out. Well wouldn't you?! Imagine finding a way to travel back 500 years only to find the world you thought you knew completely different! Filled with demons. I nearly pissed myself.

When I awoke, I was on the back of the flying cat named Kialala. (Yeah, the one I thought was going to eat us. Stop rubbing it in!) She's very sweet. I could see a blur of red and silver a few hundred feet below me.

'_That's it! I've officially lost all of my marbles. I'm 500 years in the past; while ridding on the back of a flying cat demon that can change back into the size of a regular house cat. Do they even have house- cats in feudal Japan? Yep, these are the average thoughts of a sane person. I need to be committed. _ASAP_!'_

Sango yelled for Kialala to land next to the blur that had recently stopped moving. Now it was a red and silver dot that was ever so slowly making its way into the shape of... Inuyasha.

After Kagome had mad ramen for all of us, we had eaten, and Inuyasha ate what we could not; the game of twenty questions began. Everyone has always asked about my life story. Or asked questions about my parents, or background. Somehow, they always find out.

I let out a long sigh. This story always exhausted me afterwards. I've told it way too many times to count.

"My dad died when I was only five..." I began, watching their sympathy filled faces. Even Inuyasha seemed less ass-holish. I told them about the fire my little brother Tomas died in, the coma I had for four months, every foster parent I had lived with, living on the streets with another homeless group, how Ashley became my 'mom' of sorts, how she died of starvation. How I was taken in by Mrs. Johnson. And how I wound up here.

As I ended; there was nothing but silence.

Shippo toddled over to me and said, "You can stay with us for however long you need to! We can be one big happy family! Right guys?!"

A chorus of 'yeah, sure, my house is your house' and other inviting things jumped out at me.

Inuyasha said nothing and had a glazed look over his face. His eyes were clouded over and he looked as though he was deep in thought. I knew that look all too well. He was suppressing a memory, or re-living one from long ago.

Kagome let out a loud yawn and said,"Man, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Come on Shippo." She let the little fox over to her sleeping bag.

I slid under the covers, pretending to sleep. I have to go see if Inuyasha wants to talk.

[Inuyasha's p.o.v]

'_She's gone through almost as bad a childhood as I have. She was close to her little brother and then lost him. She risked her life to save him but failed. She missed the funeral because she was in a coma. She missed her chance to say goodbye. Just like me.'_

[Back to Joanne]

It had been an hour. Everyone must have gone to bed bye now. This is my chance to talk to Inuyasha. I know there's more to him than meets the eye.

I flipped the blanket back as I walked over to the tree he was sleeping in. carefully, I started to climb.

'_Shit! What if he's asleep?!' _I thought to myself.

As if on cue, his eyes opened. Those yellow orbs stared back at me.


	8. Getting to Know the Real Hanyou

Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! I got 2 reviews! I got 2 reviews!!!!! Hehehehe so hyper! Reviews make me VERY happy. Anyways....

Thanks to:

Mogira- [lol] 20 questions is a fun game! No my name's Lauren and none of that happened to me. I just needed a depressing past to explain why no-one noticed Joanne.

Gem Gamgee- I'm glad you like it.

My dad got sooo pissed at me yesterday. I'm addicted to reading these fan fics! I hope I can be someone addiction. [In a healthy way, not stalker type ;]

I don't own any of the characters except for Joanne. She's all mine hehehehe [I'm not like that you perves! :] On with the story!

**Chapter 8**

**Getting to know the real hanyou**

As if on cue, his eyes opened. Those yellow orbs stared back at me.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" I whispered to him.

"I couldn't sleep." He said in a gruff voice. He turned away and stared at his feet. "I know how you feel... well, almost." He said very gingerly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was never accepted. Demons hated my very existence. Humans were terrified of me. I was only a child. Whenever something went wrong it was always 'the hanyou did it! The hanyou did it!'"

"Why?" My soft voice suddenly became enraged. "Why the hell would some jackass pick on a small child just to make himself feel more manly? It just shows how big... how small... how... **PETHIDI-SAD** they are. [the word pethidi-sad is from the Drew Carey show hehehe]" I was so pissed I couldn't even think of words to describe those jack holes.

He looked up, kind of shocked I guess. His eyes met mine then drifted off into the distance.

"They all just needed something to take the blame." He let out a small sigh before continuing, "It just happened to be me."

"It wasn't right though! How can you just shrug it off like nothing happened?!"

Still in a calm manner he faced me. "That's the thing, life isn't fair. There are way too may jerks in the world. You just have to deal with one gut wrenching moment at a time."

I replied with a silent nod.

'_From this point on, I'm going to trust Inuyasha. He and I are so much alike. I know there's more to his past, but he will open up more to me in time. Maybe we have more in common than I will have ever hoped. Someone may notice me. Someone may understand me. Someone may become my friend. This group seems nice enough. Maybe I'll be accepted. I could fit in. Maybe, just maybe this was all part of fate. My life might be changing for the better.'_

I smiled and whispered my good nights to Inuyasha. I inched my way back down the oak tree and got settled in under my cozy blanket. I gave one last look at the sky above me, just in time to see a shooting star.

'_I wish that I could be accepted into this group.'_ I smiled, turned over, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. The Warning

Lol! Thanks Gem Gamgee. I don't leave long reviews either. I start to repeat myself. Constant random blabbering is loads of fun! 'Cause this one time at band camp... [Funny movie] yeah... I'm weird, just don't ask. {It is safer for the human race this way.} Hehehehehe I'M ON A **SUGAR HIGH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe longer chapter! yeah!!!!

Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Oh yeah! **I don't own Inuyasha.** [I wished upon a shooting star.] Hehehehehe more space! So HYPER! O.K. enough jabbering for now. There will be time later. Muahahaha Onto the story! Heheheheh

**Chapter **[Ummm] **9** [yeah that's it! Nine]

**The Dream and a Weapon**

_I could hear a battle in the distance. I started to run to the scene. In front of me was a man with silver hair, just like Inuyasha. But he was wearing a white and red kimono. He looked about the same height as my half demon friend. But wait- he has no dog ears. This isn't Inuyasha._

_I took refuge behind a large tree to study this guy. Or half demon. Or demon. Or whatever it is. Looking around I saw the entire group. Inuyasha was heading for this guy in red and white. In one blow, Inuyasha was flung back at least fifteen feet. _

'_Damn! This guy in strong.' I grimaced at Inuyasha's landing. I must have arrived on the scene halfway during the fight. Inuyasha was bleeding heavily through his kimono. Sango, Kialala, and Miroku were no-where to be seen. Kagome cradled Shippo by a nearby tree, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha for a second. Her bow and arrows weren't nearby. She couldn't fight._

_Unfortunately, that last gust from the man in red and white had really set Inuyasha back. I peered closer to the scene at hand. Inuyasha was struggling back to his feet. The man in the kimono started to walk closer. Once again my demon friend tried to stand to meet this jerk. The enemy held his blade up to Inuyasha._

"_There is no-one to save you now" this man smiled evilly to Inuyasha._

"NO!" I shot start out of my sleeping bag screaming at the top of my lungs. My breathing was so shallow and rapid; I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I had also started a cold sweat in the middle of the night. My heart was a jackhammer in my chest. My eyes were fully dilated, making them bigger than dinner plates. The gang had rushed over to me.

"It's O.K. Just breathe" Kagome said as she started to rub my shoulders to get me to calm down. I started to slow down my breathing as soon as I realized it was just a dream. I let my head and shoulders droop, trying to relax.

"I've never had a nightmare like this. It felt like a warning for the future. I have never been more scared from some stupid dream." I let out a small, nervous laugh. Everyone was still serious.

"Come on guys, this was just an idiotic dream. It's not like this stuff is ever going to happen." I said with a smile. Everyone was still very somberly, even Shippo. In the end it was Miroku that spoke first.

"People have had dreams that foretold the future. What was yours about?" he asked gingerly.

"It was a battle of some sorts. I was hiding behind a tree and looking for you all. Miroku, Sango, and Kialala weren't there. Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows, so she held Shippo off to the side. Inuyasha was fighting one demon, or whatever it was. But this guy was too strong. He attacked Inuyasha."

"Feh, what's so scary about that? I get attacked by lots of demons." Inuyasha stated matter- of- factly.

"That wasn't the creepy part. You couldn't get back on your feet. He held the blade up to you and said 'there is no-one to save you now'"

"No wonder you were so terrified!" Kagome whispered.

"What did this other demon look like?" Sango asked

"He had long silver hair and was wearing a red and white kimono. He looked a lot like Inuyasha, but he was a little taller and had no dog ears. He also had some fur thing off his right shoulder." I replied.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Yeah right! That wimp couldn't catch me if Naraku helped him." Inuyasha said rather cocky.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Naraku is a very powerful and dangerous enemy of ours." Miroku stated, staring into his hand.

"What has he done?"

"My grandfather tried to defeat him and Naraku placed a curse on all the males in our family. Each is to be born with a wind tunnel in his right hand that will one day such in ourselves." Miroku said softly.

Sango was the next one to speak. "He possed the leader of a nearby tribe to bring all the demons slayers, myself included, to his village. He brought us there so Naraku could kill my entire village, and have the leader's soliders killed my comrades right in front of me." She paused and Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Including my father and little brother." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"What about Inuyasha?" I asked, turning to Kagome.

After giving Inuyasha a sideways glance she said,"He tricked the only person who ever cared for him in a trap so she would hate him."

"What a bastard." I said shaking my head.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and started to yell at her.

"What?! I cuss and you sit me; and she just called someone a bastard and you shrug it off!"

She rolled her eyes at his little hissy fit.

"Let me get breakfast started so we can head off." Kagome said standing up.

"Off where?" I asked curiously.

"Jewel shard hunting." Sango stated with a small smile.

"No. We have another stop to make first." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Where's that?" Miroku asked.

"Totosia. We need to get Joanne a weapon." Inuyasha said looking over at me.

Please read and review. :]


	10. Totosai

What up my peeps? Lol I hate that slang. I have come up with a theory. Listening to stupid people talk lowers your intelligence. 'Cause yesterday in history, this IDIOT and her friends were saying that if you smile for longer than 30 seconds, it starts to hurt. They were complaining after 15 seconds. I made it to five minutes and I didn't feel a thing. Anyway:

Thanks to my loyal reviewer, Gem Gamgee

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!- But if you want to give them to me, I'd be happy to take them off your hands. :}

****

****

****

**Chapter 10**

**Totosai**

"Who's Totosai?" I asked.

"He made the tetsigia [sp?] and many other weapons." Kagome said to me.

We packed our things and left the campsite. Within a few hours we had arrived at a cave type thing that was made from the skeleton of a gigantic fish.

"This is the place?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it doesn't look fancy but this is where Totosai lives and works." Miroku replied. [**a/n**- I 'm not that familiar with Totosai, so this next part is going to be somewhat brief.]

Out of no-where a cow sauntered over to us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!!" I screamed.

"That's Totosai's cow." Shippo stated.

"Why does it have three eyes?" I asked, still in shock.

"It was just made that way." Sango answered.

"Is somebody out there?" an old, scratchy voice asked.

"Yeah, Totosai. We need a weapon for Joanne." Inuyasha told him, entering the cave. Kagome fallowed as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hopped off of Kialala. Kialala transformed back into her regular size and jumped on Sango's shoulder. Not wanting to be left outside with the mutated cow, I raced in after them.

"What is it you're after this time Inuyasha?" An old man in a green and black striped kimono [Once again, I don't know what the guy's outfit is called. Can someone tell me? (Hint) (Hint)].

"We need something for Joanne." He looked over at me before continuing. "I'm not sure what she's used before, so you'll have to decide."

"Do you know how to yield any weapons?" The one called Totosai asked me.

"I can use a sword. My dad had one and taught me a bit before he died, and left me his sword in his will." I replied to the elderly man. [a/n- my brother has a sword :]

"Very well. I shall need to see how much you know. Give a demonstration." He said handing me a blunt blade. I grabbed the handle and took a few steps back. I started with an 'x' pattern over my shoulders. Then I added some fancy footwork and a few jabs. When I stopped, everyone seemed to be impressed. Except for Inuyasha, of course.

"Well, you do know how to handle yourself little lady. I'll start making you a sword." said Totosai.

"Feh! Anyone can do that." Inuyasha said without any enthusiasm. I sent him a playful glare.

In only a few hours, Totosai had finished making me a sword.

"Try this." He said handing me the sword in the case. [What is the case called?]

I gingerly took it out of his hand and looked it over. Dark blue handle with purple rope to tie around my waist. The case was a very dark brown leather that was tough as nails. I unsheathed my new weapon. The short three foot blade was sharpened to perfection

"Very impressive Totosai! This is so much better than that one off of e-bay." I exclaimed. Only Kagome knew what I meant.

"E-bay is sort- of like a shop." She explained to the rest of the gang. a chorus of 'oh's went off.

"Let's see what that sword of yours can do Joanne." Inuyasha said very macho like.

"Sure thing!.. And Inuyasha?" I asked.

"What?"

"Thanks for all that you guys have done for me. I really appreciate it." A look of utter bewilderment crossed his face before he showed a small grin.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Call me Jojo, Ok?"

"Feh!"

_'I'm beginning to think 'feh' is his favorite word.'_

Heheheheheheheheheh! I don't know why I'm laughing! Wheeeeeeeeee. Anyways, - please read and review! :}


	11. Prophecy Come True

Thanks to Arenthea:

**Inuyasha **thinks Sessy is pathetic, not me! I know you think (baby talk) he's the cutest little doggy woggy in the whole wide world. This chappy dedicated to you Karin! : (rocks back and forth "so many smilies... so many smilies! Too many smilies!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!") lol

Thanks to Gem Gamgee: thanks for telling me about the sheath. I'll try to remember. :

Kitsune-sama17: thanks for answering! Hopefully, I'll remember. starts to chant Shikon, Tetsusiaga, Shikon, Tetsusiaga, Shikon... hehehe hooray for sugar indeed. Shikon, Tetsusiaga, sheath--- hahahaha

**Chapter 11**

**Prophecy Come True**

After a few hours of practicing with Inuyasha, he put his sword away. I took the hint. As I sheathed my new sword, Inuyasha turned to me.

"You're pretty good, for a _human,_ that is" I shot him a dirty look.

"And you swing well, for a girl." He glared at me. "See, I can be an ass too." I said as I smiled my sweetest smile. He rolled his eyes. We walked back to in silence.

, ,. ,. .,,..,.,kumtkuti7mhjt5ikjm iy57 tu creative border, huh? Lol

Then next day came a bit too early for my liking. But Mr. Grouchy wasn't taking any of it.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed before I kill you!" he shouted in my ear.

In mock solute, I hopped out of my sleeping bag and stood at attention. "Sir, yes Sir!"

He stared at me. I guess he didn't know about the American Army. Wait... how could he? How-ever, my joke didn't go un-noticed.

Kagome started to giggle and managed to say 'at ease'. As I placed my hands behind my back I let out a smile.

"So you know about the American army stances."

"Just a little." a/n sorry you guys! This part was just too funny to resist. Btw, I live in America, so if you have any questions or comments, e-mail me. O.K.?

While walking, Sango and Kagome were talking about some-one named Kaeda and something about a village. I was sort of halfway in my brain, so I didn't really catch what was going on.

Shippo had gotten tired but Kagome had her hands full. I carried him throughout most of the way. We had only gotten an hour in walking before the boredom kicked in. Well, at least for Shippo and I. So I had loads of fun until Mr. Grouchy got all temperamental on us for singing.

Here's how it started. Shippo was complaining about not having anything to do. So I taught him a very- shall we say- entertaining song. Entertaining for us at least. If you have never heard this song, it is very bouncy and cheerful. The lyrics are very simple. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves; everybody's nerves; I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes" and the song and the song continues until you get yelled at or beaten unconscious. Like I said; **loads** of fun- especially with a short tempered hanyou around.

I think we got to verse five before Inuyasha was pissed off. After him yelling, giving us death stares, and hitting Shippo- which he had gotten an unpleasant 'sit' from- we stopped. But only for a little while.

We had the best time ever when we sang so that **only** Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear. Then he'd yell at the two of us to shut up; causing Sango, Miroku, and Kagome to look at him like he was in need of a straight jacket. After a while we got sick of that song. So I taught Shippo another repetitive, annoying song. Hey, it's a very important skill that he is going to need when dealing with our little half demon.

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..." Inuyasha snapped faster than I would have guessed.

After another hour of boredom, we walked into someone none of us expected.

"Hello Inuyasha. I think it's time you hand over the Tetsusiaga." The man in front of us said as Inuyasha walked in front of all of us. Kagome dragged Shippo and I into the woods where we would be safe.

"Feh, like you could ever take it from me Sesshomaru!" a/n is Fluffy's name spelled Sesshomaru or Sesshoumou? Please tell me. 'Cause if you don't, I'll just keep spelling it without the 'u'.

So that is Sesshomaru. Wait... He's that dude from my dream. I couldn't resist putting 'dude' in there. Weird, I never say dude. Hahaha Yeah. That's defiantly him. Red and white kimono don't know the guy's outfit term, long silver hair, and a fluffy thing over his right shoulder.

The battle was on. Sango flew Kialala into the air and was about to swing her boomerang what is that called? when Inuyasha, being the arrogant guy he is, told her to 'stay out of it'. Reluctantly, she obeyed. Why, I don't know. After only about ten minutes Inuyasha was worn out. And this Sesshomaru guy hadn't even broken a sweat. Inuyasha needed to stop running in blindly and think of a way to outwit him. This guy never approached Inuyasha and yet every time he blew him back like a feather. His style was definitely to have a plan. I slowly began to realize what it was. He wanted to wear out Inuyasha and then strike. He knew that Inuyasha would never ask the others for help. But no-one expected what happened next.

In one gust of wind, or whatever it was, flew towards Sango, Miroku, and Kialala were knocked unconscious. Kagome's bow was blown off into a tall tree. There was no way she could help. So far, Shippo wasn't able to defend himself. Kagome cradled Shippo, making sure Inuyasha was still O.K. I watched in horror as my dream became realized. Sango, Miroku, and Kialala were unconscious still.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the ground; his Tetsusiaga was just barely out of reach. I could see a wide grin on Sesshomaru's face as he held the blade closer to Inuyasha's throat. His voice was cold and sinister as he spoke.

"There is no-one to save you now."

Bu bu buuuuuuuu! What will happen next?!!!!! Hehehe my first suspense cliffy! YEAH! And Karin, I know Sessy is your bishie, so this chappy was all for you and your strange little fantasies. Who knows?! I may put you in the story as some **PURE EVIL** chic he falls in love with. Maybe... but he is NOT sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop saying it already!!! ARGHHHHHH! covers ears with hands lalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalal hehehehe! Next chappy up tomorrow. Or maybe I'll make you beg for an ending. **Muahahahaha **jk, jk don't egg my house. Next chappy up tomorrow. Tell me what you think and I'll post faster. I get super excited so I start writing immediately the sugar helps too. Hehehehe enough of my blabbling. Please read and review :

One last thing-

Fun fact: in English, about 85 of the words or spelled like they sound. A lot of words in the English language are mispronounced. Almond is supposed to be said as amond, both vowels long with no 'l'. Forehead is supposed to be pronounced as foread with no 'h'. Crazy huh? Tell me if you want more fun facts :

-tehe r&r I'll shut up now ;


	12. Coming to His Aid

Karin- you owe me big time!!! I made Sessy nice; just for you. Now he ooc- I hope you're happy.

To make things perfectly clear, I don't own Inuyasha. And I'm ok with that. Three... Two... One. Starts to sob FINE! I'M NOT OK WITH NEVER, EVER BEING ABLE TO OWN INYASHA!!!! HAPPY NOW?!!!! composes self. sorry guys- I'll be fine... I think. On second thought, run for cover.

**Chapter 12**

**Coming to His Aid**

"There is no- one to save you now." Sesshomaru smiled evilly at Inuyasha. Kagome screamed bloody murder. Hahaha- no pun intended. I went numb.

At the moment Inuyasha was sure to be doomed to an early grave; I saw Sesshomaru's sword get knocked out of his hand. Someone threw Inuyasha's assailant to the ground and held a sword to his throat. It took me a full minute to realize who this new person with so much strength and courage was. Me.

He stared at me with pure disbelief in his eyes. But only for a second; his eyes shone with hatred. I glanced back for a second to make sure our hanyou was alright. He, by now, was on his feet; Tetsusiaga in his clawed hands.

"I see Inuyasha needs another wench to protect his sorry hide. Very amusing."

"WENCH?!!!!! How dare you, you piece of horse shit!"

"How do you get stuck with such pathetic humans, younger brother?" I looked from one to the other. I knew they looked familiar.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Are we going to see Kagome? Hi Kagome!!!" a very high pitch voice called out. In the distance, I could see a little girl running to catch up with her dad. I sheathed my sword.

"You're a DAD?!!!!" I nearly passed out right then and there. The instant the shock wore off I started to crack up. "Who was the mom?"

"She is not my daughter. She is a mere human I have taken in." Sesshomaru said completely emotionless.

"RIIIIIGHT, I believe you. Don't you believe your brother?" I heard Inuyasha snicker behind me. Sesshomaru sent the two of us a death glare.

"Who are you?" a pair of curious eyes asked me. It was a little girl, somewhere between four and six years old. She was wearing an orange kimono and had long black hair with a ponytail on the right side of her face.

"I'm Joanne. Who are you, little lady?" She gave me a sheepish grin before saying that her name was Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we stay with Kagome and Joanne? Please???" I could tell she was giving his the puppy dog eyes. Hahaha- no pun intended... again

"We leave in the morning Rin." He stated in a very gruff voice.

"Thanks lord Sesshomaru!" she smiled to him, perfectly content.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ok... what did you guys think? Yeah, it was kinda short. More chappies soon.

Fun fact: It is against the law to whale hunt in Oklahoma. Think about it. For those of you who aren't familiar with the U.S. states, Oklahoma has no water source that would have a whale in it.

In Saudi Arabia, a woman reportedly may divorce her husband if he does not keep her supplied with coffee.

Outside the USA, Ireland is the largest software producing country in the world.

Tell me if you want more fun facts.

p.s. - the fun facts in this chappy are from a sight on the internet, but my computer hates me at the moment. if you want to know the websight, e-mail me.

R&R :


	13. Serve Me Well

YEAH!!!!!! I got three more reviews sense last time I checked. I am so happy I could piss myself!!!! Lol! :

Thanks to: Gem Gamgee, my loyal fan. I will keep putting in the fun facts for 'ou.

Double thanks wrote me twice to: Ilei- I won't tell... for a price! Muahahaha! Jk, jk.

And for the very last time **SEESY-POO IS NOT SWEET!!!!** I just thought that chappy needed a bit of fluff- I got writer's block and thought Adding Rin would be so cute.

I... sniff... don't own... sniff Inuyasha or anyone else. Except for Joanne.

**Chapter 13**

**Serve Me Well**

All through-out the night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other. I don't think anyone but myself seemed to care. Shippo played with Rin, under the watchful eyes of Kagome. Miroku and Sango were in a discussion of some- sorts. Kialala was taking a nap by the fire; and was making dinner. Ramen, of course. Apparently Inuyasha lived off the stuff. I was used to eating nothing but, it was the cheapest food item you could get. 10 for a dollar. All of the sudden, flashbacks took over my brain.

I remembered running from the orphan home to join the group of homeless people that lived in the park. When I had come, it was Ashley who had come to help me adjust. She let me move in with her in her little spot under the bridge. I clinched my eyes shut, trying to avoid seeing her die again.

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha bellowed at me, making an attempt to sty all macho. I could tell by his eyes that he really was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." I said through a weak smile. I knew he didn't fully believe me.

"Feh! Humans and their stupid need for sleep." He grumbled. I shot his a playful glare. I could tell there was something he was hiding. I guess that because I hadn't prodded him a few nights ago, he was returning the favor.

I stood up and grabbed my blanket. Turning to the rest of the gang, I told them that dinner was ready and that I was going to bed. Sango leaned to get some ramen in her bowl; a very big mistake. As far as a mile away- a slap and a yell could be heard, loud and clear. The yell was Sango, the words were labeling him as the dirty little pervert he is. His defense was that his hand has been cursed with a mind of its own.

Turning to Sango I stated, "I think he enjoys the pain you bring to him. I bet that is what keeps him in his perverted ways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He knows that is the only way he has for you to you touch him. You won't hold his hand or put an arm around his shoulder. He likes the feeling of your hand on his face, even if it leaves a painful sting. Maybe he even likes the throbbing afterwards as a reminder that you touched him. But remember that I'm just making a guess. I don't want you to think he's a (gasp) gentleman."

I let out a soft laugh, as did those who understood me. Meaning that Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and I found this amusing. Rin, Shippo, and Kialala didn't have a clue what was going on. I think Sesshomaru understood, but showed no sign that he acknowledged what was being said.

I set up my little blue blanket and dozed off.

_I felt very cold. All of my life- my very spirit- was draining from me. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring. Suddenly, all of my new found friends fighting with vengeance at my lost. I knew they all knew their efforts would be in vain. But they never gave up. They fought for what felt like hours to save my essence. In the end though, I was taken by a man in a white robe. He wore a mask of a monkey. He whispered in my ear that I would be of great value to him. He told me he needed my help._

_After he took me I lost all of my memories. All that I knew was that I had a goal. I will not rest until I see it through._

"_Can you do it?" _

"_Yes master." A cold, lifeless body answered._

"_Good. Serve me well." A voice behind a red bamboo curtain said, as a smile slowly danced across his lips._

Okey-dokey! Don't ask. I'm kinda tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and ha to wake up early.

Sense over in America it is September 11; I figured it would be suiting to put facts about the Presidents we've had.

Fun-facts: President Theodore Roosevelt was the first to announce to the world that Maxwell House coffee is "Good to the last drop."

George Washington was deathly afraid of being buried alive. After he died, he wanted to be laid out for three days just to make sure he was dead.

When John Wilkes Booth leaped onto the stage after shooting the President, he tripped—on the American flag.

Theodore Roosevelt was blind in his left eye.

George Washington died the last hour of the last day of the last week of the last month of the last year of the 18th century.

First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt ate three chocolate-covered garlic balls every morning. Her doctor suggested this to improve her memory.

Talk about strange. Once again... my computer doesn't want to cooperate with me, so I can't tell you the website. E-mail me if you want to know.

Please read and review :


	14. Captured Without a Memory

Thanks Aretha, Ilei, and Gem Gamgee! I so happy!!!!! I have an ending; instead of just writing what popped into my head. I'm going to try to end this within the next 2-3 chappies. (tear) oh well, I have another idea for a story that I want to write.

I don't own that sweet little doggy-woggy. I'm talking about Inuyasha not Sessy

**Chapter 14**

**Captured without a Memory**

"NO!!!!" I bolted out of bed screaming at the top of my lungs. My breath was more rapid and shallow than it ever had been before. My pupils had expanded as far as humanly possible.

Sango placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed my back for a moment, trying to soothe me. Shippo and Rin ran up to give me a hug.

"What happened, Lady Joanne?" Miroku asked gently. After taking a few deep breaths, I managed to find my voice.

"It was another dream." I was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"You get terrified by a mere dream? Humans are much more weak than I thought possible." He stated with what appeared to be a small smirk.

I sent him a death glare before continuing. "It left me the same feeling the previous nightmare had. Only this time, it was far worse."

"What happened?" Kagome asked in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"My energy was being sucked from me. I couldn't move. All of you were fighting to save me. I ended up being taken by someone in white. We appeared at some strange building. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I felt as though I hadn't ever existed. I didn't know who I was and the only thing I had in mind was to kill."

The camp was deafly silenced for a full minute. It was Sesshomaru who spoke first.

"Wench. This dream means nothing. And all of you are dumber than I thought. Believing a dream; how stupid can you be?"

"Actually Sesshomaru, she had a dream the night before you came that showed her that you were going to kill Inuyasha." Sango stated matter- of- factly.

"I agree with Sesshomaru, for once. Last time Joanne just got lucky. I doubt Naraku would be dumb enough to come attack himself. He never gets his hands dirty." Inuyasha spoke.

"I think we need to keep our eyes open, just in case." Kagome said.

"As do I." Miroku said.

"Feh! Do as you wish. I told you Naraku won't come." Inuyasha said, all macho like.

The rest of that day was uneventful. Sesshomaru and Rin left in the morning and we traveled around 5-6 miles. So everything went according to plan for a few more days.

It had been almost an entire week since my dream. Everyone except Inuyasha and I had forgotten. It was on this night I decided to take a walk. It was on this night the man in white made his entry.

I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was that I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. And then I had been swallowed into darkness.

I awoke with no feeling what-so-ever. I just wanted to kill. It was my mission, my destiny, my life.

"Can you do it?" a voice asked behind a red curtain.

"Yes master" a voice answered.

"You can kill them all?"

"Yes master"

"Even Inuyasha?"

"Yes master"

"Serve me well."

Can I get a whoop- whoop!?! Lol, me so hyper. And tired. Odd combination right?

Fun Facts:

The porpoise is second to man as the most intelligent animal on the planet.

Skunks can accurately spray their smelly fluid as far as ten feet.

Deer can't eat hay.

The duckbill platypus can store as many as six hundred worms in the pouches of its cheeks.

The lifespan of a squirrel is about nine years.

Human birth control pills work on gorillas.

The odds of seeing three albino deer at once are one in seventy-nine billion, yet one man in Boulder Junction, Wisconsin, took a picture of three albino deer in the woods.


	15. The Art Of Betryal

Aretha and Ilei- thanks for all of your support! Your reviews are very funny!

Shenjidemon- don't worry, I'm not going to have Inuyasha fall in love with Joanne. He's got his hands full with Kikyo and Kagome. :

Gem Gamgee- thanks for all your support! You are my very firstest loyal reviewer. Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!

I don't own him... if you ask again I will hunt you down.

****

**Chapter 15**

**The Art of Betrayal**

3rd person p.o.v.

"We've looked these woods over three times. She isn't here; we would've found her by now." A half demon known as Inuyasha grumbled. At the moment he was leaning up against a large Cypress tree with his arms across his chest.

"Inuyasha is right. The fact that she just disappeared is the thing that bothers me. She would have told us if she wanted to leave."

"I'm not so sure Miroku. Joanne was terrified of Inuyasha. He did, after all, knock her out twice." Sango replied.

"I don't know Sango. She teased him a lot after a week or so. I doubt she was still afraid of him." The little fox kitsune answered.

A light breeze wafted by the hanyou's nose. He inhaled deeply and dashed off.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome shouted at friend's back.

"Naraku has Joanne." He growled. As soon as those words were uttered; two figures appeared out of the darkness. "You bastard!" He yelled at this person in white fur.

"I want to introduce you to my new minion." At this point, he turned to the gang's friend adn took a few steps back. "Joanne, show a demonstration." With this his new slave ripped out her sword and whipped it around in all directions in the blink of an eye.

"Inuyasha, there is a Shikon jewel shard in her back!"

Without a sound Inuyasha ripped the shard out with his claws. The instant it was out of her body; Joanne returned to herself.

"You jackass!!!!! I'm going to slice your ears off! That freaking hurt, jerk-wad!" (I watch Futurama hehehe! I love Bender :) She screeched at Inuyasha.

As she was about to beat Inuyasha up, another assailant came up behind her. Only this time she was attacked by a blade through her back. And then she was dropped landing on her side.

She clutched her torso in a futile attempt to stop her insides from gushing. She gazed at her friends; Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were in tears. Miroku got a little misty eyed and even Inuyasha seemed a bit more depressed. With her last breath, she managed to whisper three little words.

Her friends fought harder than usual to try and defeat Naraku. But in the end the coward left.

"What did she say, Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"She said 'I thank you'." He said gently.

A small gust of wind blew ruffling the grass and flowers. This wind carried a familiar scent.

"You are welcome Joanne." Inuyasha whispered barley making a sound.

Well... how'd I do for my first fan fiction? For the record, **Inuyasha wasn't in love with Joanne.** I know that in this chappy it seemed like it; I wanted more of a sibling feel to it. He has his hands full with Kagome and Kikyou. (GRRR! I don't like Kikyou.)

READ AND REVIEW!! :

Fun facts:

The attachment of the human skin to muscles is what causes dimples.

No one seems to know why people blush.

In 1972, a group of scientists reported that you could cure the common cold by freezing the big toe.

Of the 206 bones in the average human adult's body, 106 are in the hands and feet. (54 in the hands and 52 in the feet)

The human brain stops growing at the age of 18.

In 1977, a 13 year old child found a tooth growing out of his left foot.

It takes an interaction of 72 different muscles to produce human speech.

any ?'s or comments e-mail me, O.K? :


End file.
